


For Another Time

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: But for now he lets himself be consumed in her heady thrall, in the thrumming pulses of electricity between them. After all with her lips on his like that, those are problems for another time.You and Hotch were always meant to be.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	For Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired with this one, it was a lot of fun to write. It’s been a while since I’ve written in this style and it was nice to flex those writing muscles again. A big thanks to @mortally-sassy-fangirl for looking this over!

The soft click of the door alerts her to the fact that he’s home. He can see her head turn to the door as he walks into the living room. Besides the TV the gentle glow from the lamp is the only light source and it illuminates her soft features as she welcomes him home.

She greets him with a hug patting the spot next to her on the couch before moving to the kitchen to get his dinner. He takes a seat on the couch and returns the easy smile she gives him as she hands him his dinner plate.

They sit together in silence, there’s no need for words. She knows him better than he knows himself. Sometimes it’s scary how the both of them always instinctively know what the other needs. It’s scary how much they click, it’s especially scary how deeply he feels for her and how deeply he knows she feels for him.

It’s always painful to remember that they can’t have this. No matter how much they understand each other, no matter how much they both want it. People will talk, he’s too old for her, she’s in university. 

He used to care about the age difference and the fact she’s Jack’s babysitter. He used to care about the guilt he would feel when his breath would catch at the sight of her. He used to care about the fact that she could have anyone other than him, anyone better than him.

He doesn’t care anymore, she doesn’t either. But, it hurts that others do. It hurts that others won’t let them have this.

He doesn’t know what it is but tonight he feels bolder, more reckless. So he puts a gentle hand on her knee, testing the waters. He can see the flush rise to her cheeks. She leans closer to him, her tongue darting out to run across her bottom lip. 

Neither of them knows what is happening right now, it’s uncharted territory for them. But if he had to guess he would be just as willing to explore it with him as he is with her. Her eyes lock with his, this time full with need and desperation and he knows he’s a goner.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He tells her.

“Aaron…” she whispers, they’re so close that he can feel her soft breath hit his face, “kiss me.”

He does. It’s a fervent clash of their lips and tongues, it’s intoxicating, it’s exhilarating. It makes his heart soar and his blood dance. It makes him think that this is something that he gets to keep, something that he can have again and again.

She brings her hand between them, sliding it up his chest over his heart. It rests there, feeling his heartbeat. His fingers circle her wrist to feel her pulse, it beats under his fingers, in sync with his.  _ They’re _ in sync, two souls living and breathing as one.

When they break away for air he pulls her closer to him, their foreheads touching. Their noses bump together and when he locks eyes together he can see the longing in them, a mirror reflection of his own.

He’s done this song and dance with her before. First, it was toeing the line between professionalism and friendship. Now it’s the line between friends and something more. 

Pushing boundaries with the flirty remarks and innuendos they make over text. Pushing boundaries when she would heat up leftovers for him on the nights he didn’t come home in time for dinner. Pushing boundaries when he would tuck the blanket over her when he would come home late at night after a long case to find her asleep on the couch.

Sometimes when she was getting ready to leave, after he had unlocked the door for her and they were standing at the threshold of the house, she would wrap him in a tight hug. Her arms looping over his shoulders and his hands resting almost too low on her hips. His breath would ghost over the shell of her ear and her cheek pressed against his.

Some nights they would just stand there, the cool breeze hitting their bodies, relishing the moment. Both of them knowing that they wanted something that they could never have. And when the moment was over, the moment of thinking that this was something this they could keep, she would pull away and place a hand on his cheek. He would feel her press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

And then with a simple “Good night Aaron”, she would disappear into the night leaving him alone with his racing heart and thoughts.

A pull on his shirt brings him back to reality. She’s fully straddling his lap now, her hands fisting the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to pull them closer together. It will never work he thinks, no matter how small the distance between them is they will never be close enough.

“Aaron,” She says her voice breathless but insistent “kiss me again.”

And he does. It’s hot and hungry, she’s pulling him closer to her trying to drink in more of him. He knows that they’re going to have to talk about this later. About their age difference, about where they stand. But for now he lets himself be consumed in her heady thrall, in the thrumming pulses of electricity between them. After all with her lips on his like that, those are problems for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. Pop over and say hi or drop a request if you want I'm at [ https://quillvine.tumblr.com/](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/) Also if you liked that be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
